Ripples in the Pond
by GEM8
Summary: One possibility, one moment in time, Earth is drawing near and Laura and Bill face the turth. Season 4 spoilers


Hybrid Chamber

**Title:**_ Ripples in the Pond_

**Author:**_ GEM_

**Recipient:** **unavitasegreta**

**Date Written:**_ 7/11/08_

_**Word Count: **_2,776

_**Spoilers:**__ Season 4—The Hub_

_A/N: _this was my Christmas in July gift for**unavitasegreta. **I hope you enjoy. It has a supernatural twist. Italicized dialogue is what happening in front of Laura. Read it will make sense.

The sounds were muffled around her, the light brighter than they usually were. She felt as it she was floating and then it all went black. The next sensation she felt was cold, and the surface that she was on was hard. "Hello again Laura.

"Elosha?" Laura opened her eyes. She was lying on a hard floor, the room was dark, and the priest stood before her bathed in a spotlight. Laura closed her eyes willing herself to return to the present but when she opened her eyes again. Elosha was standing over her with her hand outstretched.

"Will you walk with me again?"

Laura was pulled to a standing position and for some reason she felt as if she had more energy now than she did years ago—how is this possible. They began to walk both now bathed in the spotlight, their steps echoing throughout the seemingly endless room.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the vast space that is in between." Elosha took her hand. "Come with me. Let's look at you progress."

"Am I dead?"

"No, my child. You are not dead as I said before you are in between that which we know as life and that which we know as death. I have been watching you Laura you seemed to have finally embraced life, since we last meant." William Adama appeared in front of them both.

"Bill!"

"He's not really here Laura but tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"You love him so why did it take so long for you to admit that to one another."

Laura took a step closer to Bill and walked up to him she put a hand up to his face but it just passed through. She walked around the image of him contemplating her answer. "We were too caught up in our duties."

Elosha walked up next to her. "I'm glad to see you came to your senses. Shall we take a look at that moment in your life?

In a flash they were standing back on the cylon base ship and Laura was looking at herself standing in front of a raptor Bill was standing on the wing. "How?"

"There is no time here…we can go wherever we want. We can go back, we can go into the future, it doesn't matter, and so we are here." Elosha directed Laura attention to the scene in front of her a scene she knew all too well.

_Bill comes off the wing and stands in front of her. She sees herself stands there waiting never talking her eyes off of him. She tries to speak, but can't. _

_Bill takes a step to close the distance between them. " Missed you." He admits _

_Laura looks into his eyes and in a weepy voice says. "Me too." They share an embrace. "...I love you."_

_Bill grins the happiness can be heard in his voice. "About time."_

All at once she was pulled from the memory in her mind and way now back standing in a spotlight with Elosha surround by a vast blackness. "What's the point to all of this?"

The point my dear child, is to learn….follow me." Elosha walked away and Laura hesitated for a moment and then followed. "Where are we going?

"You'll see."

They walked for a few moments more before they were once again enveloped in warm white light. Laura closed her eyes; the brightness was too much and when she opened the again she standing in a beautiful meadow, the feel of soft, prickly grass on her bare feet, a warm wind was blowing against her face. The sun was warm she could hear the sounds of a brook in the distance and the smell of wildflower was most inviting. Elosha stood next to her.

"Quite a place isn't it?"

"Yes." Laura turned around looking in the distance she saw a small cabin with a patio and porch swing. Just what she had always wanted. She heard a familiar voice and looked up.

"_Laura, sweet love, breakfast is ready."_

"Elosha?"

"Let's go look on shall we?" Elosha started walking toward the cabin Laura stood dumbfounded in the meadow. She looked around in awe for a moment before smiling to herself and run through the meadow to catch up to Elosha.

They climbed the stairs and walked through the door. The cabin itself was simple, wood floors with area rugs, tastefully decorated in bright inviting colors, the kitchen had plenty of counter space and all the necessities of a practiced cook, such that Laura was, the room was painted a sunny yellow._ Bill was cooking breakfast bacon and eggs and the smell of frying bacon filled the room. Laura entered the moments later dressed in a bathrobe. She walked quietly into the kitchen and when right for the coffee pot. _

_Bill quickly snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. "Good morning my love, for you I have a cup of coffee and in just a moment we shall have bacon and eggs, just how you like them."_

"_Mmm, my savior, it smells like a dream in here."_

Laura snickered. "That's because it is."

"Laura."

"I'm sorry."

"_Is Lee still coming this afternoon? Laura asked while they were eating breakfast. _

"_He hasn't said different. It will good to see him and the little one. _

"_Yes it will. What else are you doing today?"_

_Bill looked into his wife's eyes. "Well I though since it's such a nice day we could have an outdoor lunch by the stream, bring a book maybe, but before that happens I need to put the swing up for the little one. I think I'm going to hang it from the tree by the fence by the rows of wildflowers."_

"_That's a wonderful idea. I have to tend the gardens before they arrive. Are they staying for dinner?_

"_Lee didn't say. We'll ask them when they get here._

There was a flash of blinding light and all of the sudden the interior of the cabin vanished and was replaced by the meadow. "Why are we back here?"

"Look."

Laura turned and watched Bill fasten a homemade swing to a tree. She also saw herself approaching the tree.

_Laura wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him lovingly. It had taken her so long to realize that it was okay to love him through all the turmoil, pain and loss they experienced. She was thankful that there was room for love and that their time hadn't run out. It had taken a lot for them to express their feelings to one another but when they finally did there were no regrets._

"_Are you done in the garden my love?" Bill asked finally breaking her loving kiss _

"_Yes, and I see you have finished the swing Destiny will be very pleased."_

"_Are you ready for lunch?" Bill broke the embrace and picked up his tools in one, snaking his free arm around her. Laura rested her head against his shoulder as they headed toward the cabin. _

Laura and Elosha followed closely behind. Laura and Bill suddenly stopped.

"_You know what?" Bill said to Laura why don't you wait here. I'll get the basket and grab our books. I'll be right back."_

_Laura took her head off his shoulder with a wicked smile. "Don't be too long."_

_Laura watched him head toward the cabin musing about their life here. "I do love you so."_

"I love you too, Bill. I love you. Elosha, is this my future?" Laura asked seating in the meadow across from herself waiting for Bill to return from the cabin.

"It is only one possibility. But if Pythia holds true…"

"It's a glimpse of what we could have had…like ripples in a pond."

"You can still find happiness with him Laura. You already have in your own way."

_Bill walked out of the cabin with basket and blanket in hands Laura run toward him, as he got closer to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder again._

Laura rose to her feet and began following close behind Elosha a few steps behind her. When the reached the brook Laura and Elosha found a spot and sat at the edge of the meadow in by the brook. The sounds of the brook were calm. Laura wanted to pick up a stone and skip it across but she knew her hand was pass right through anything she handled so she sat back and watched herself and Bill enjoy themselves.

"_It's a wonderful lunch…you spoil me. Laura said as she took a piece of fruit and put it in her mouth. _

"_You should be spoiled. Bill poured a glass of lemonade and handed it to her stealing a kiss in the process."_

"_Mmm, what was that for?"_

"_Payment for the lemonade."_

_Laura giggled and gave Bill a wicked grin. "In that case there will be more later."_

_They ate lunch, stealing small touches and loving kisses when they could. They sat and read for a while and listened to the world around them. When Bill pulled Dessert from the basket it was clear Laura had a different idea. She put her book down and got up; kneeling in front of him She kissed him passionately and pushed him down on the blanket. Bill made quick work of her sweater and his button down shirt followed shortly after…_

"Elosha! I don't need to see this or share it with you!" Laura looked over at the priest, the redness rising in her face.

"Oh, very well. A warm white brightness filled the area again. Laura was blinded for a moment and then the sensation disappeared. They were once again in front of the cabin.

_Laura and Bill were on the porch swing; sitting in between them was a small girl, about three, with a dark complexion and piecing blue eyes. Lee sat next to them with his wife._

"Dee?"

"They will find there way again, Laura it's their destiny" Laura and Elosha sat on the porch as well and listened.

"_Destiny, did you give Grandma and Grandpa the picture you drew for them? Dee asked looking a Lee with a smile._

"_No."_

_Lee stood up and went over to his daughter, he knelt down, handed her a piece of paper from his pocket, and whispered something in her ear. The little girl laughed. Laura and Bill looked down at their granddaughter and smiled. "Destiny Leigh, give grandma the picture I'm sure she'll love it."_

_Lee stood up and smiled at his father and stepmother. Destiny smiled at him and looked up at her grandmother and handed her the paper._

"_For Grammy…" Destiny handed Laura the picture. _

"_For me… Thank you love, Laura smiled. "Let see what our little Destiny drew for us Grandpa."_

"_Yes, I can't wait! Bill said tickling her on her belly Destiny laughed. _

"_Oh, sweetheart it's beautiful. Look Grandpa it's a picture of the family and Galactica._

"_Kara, Felix and Galen were over the other day we were talking about old times. Destiny wanted to hear more stories about the Galactica." Lee explained._

"_It lovely. Thank you Destiny." Laura handed the picture to Bill and kissed her granddaughter. _

"_It very well done don't you agree mom."_

"_Yes, I do…Dee smiled. "She worked very hard on her coloring."_

"_And it's colored very nicely." Bill said as he kissed his granddaughter. "What do you say we go put this on the refrigerator and then Grandma and Grandpa will go with you and you can play on the swing. _

"_Yeah, swing!" Destiny cheered as Bill picked her up and carried her in the house holding her masterpiece._

_Laura, Lee and Dee laughed. "She's more grown up every time I see her."_

_Dee smiled and looked at her husband and back to Laura. "Don't we know it…she's three going on thirteen and giving her father heartaches already. How are you feeling?_

"_I have good days and bad days. We're embracing the time we have. Are you staying for dinner?"_

"_We wouldn't want to impose."_

"_Lee you're family…" Bill said as he came out of the front door holding Destiny. _

"_Okay. " _

"_Swing!"_

"_Grandpa will take you to the swing little one." Bill looked over to his wife "Can you handle dinner, love."_

"_Of course I can."_

_Dee stood up "How can I help Laura stood up slowly, well let's go in and see. _

"_Daddy, come swing."_

"_Okay little one." _

_Laura watched Bill and Lee play with Destiny from the kitchen window the little one was growing up so fast. "You're a lucky girl, Dee."_

"_Yes, I am. Lee and I were really stupid the first time around."_

"_Oh, I don't know about that. We were all under a lot of stress then. You could say I was stupid too. I couldn't see what was right in front of me."_

_Dee came up behind Laura and put a hand on her arm. "But you did and so did I. Now what can I do to help."_

The room was filled with the warm white light again and when it disappeared Laura was staring at a beautiful family portrait in front of her. It looked just like Thanksgiving dinner. As quickly as it was there it was gone. The white light enveloped she and Elosha again when it left this time they were standing on the porch watching Laura and Bill.

_Bill sat down next to Laura on the porch swing, wrapping them in a fleece blanket and pulling her against his chest. _

"_It's a beautiful night." Bill said as he looked up into the sky the moon was full and the stars shinned brightly in the sky._

_Laura rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled closer to his warmth. "It is a nice night. It was nice to spend the day with family. Destiny is getting so big."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm just tired."_

"_Laura?" Bill looked into her deep green eyes. The gaze made her melt he always saw right through her. "How bad is the pain."_

"_It's manageable."_

"_We should see the doctor in the morning"_

"_No, need to fuss. Let just enjoy the night. Laura leaned back against his shoulder and felt his strong arms hold her tighter. _

_He kissed her lightly on the lips under the moonlight. "I love you." _

"_I love you too." Laura said wiping a tear from her eye_

The image disappeared in a flash and Laura stood in the middle of the dark room Elosha was once again in the warm, white spotlight. "You've done well Laura but you must hold on longer. You have more of your life left to live."

Laura watched toward Elosha but the light seemed to get farther away. "What do you mean?"

"Go back to him Laura it isn't your time yet. We will each other soon enough don't rush it. " Elosha disappear along with the light. Laura stood alone in the darkness a sudden wave of pain over came her. "Arrgh!" She collapsed in pain and passed out.

She felt the world close in around her. The muffled sound returned. It sounded like people. She was once again on a hard floor. She felt herself being lifted and then felt softness beneath her. Bright light invaded her eyes and she began to be able to distinguish some of the voice. "Laura, honey, stay with me please. I need you to stay with me. We're almost there. Stay with me."

"B…" She tried to say his name but couldn't get it out.

"I'm here sweetheart." Bill took her and as the transferred her to the bed in sickbay. "I'm not leaving you…" Bill spent hours next to her while she slept. She had fainted from the treatment and as a result of the fall she had some minor bruises. Cottle was confident with the new treatment. It was possible that Laura could beat the odds and be with them on Earth.

She stirred. Bill squeezed her hand. Green eyes meant crystal blue. "Hi."

"Hi, you fainted your in sickbay now."

" I see that and I see my next treatment has started. You'll never believe what happen to me. If I told you we could be together on Earth and have our cabin would you believe me?"

"Yes, I would."

"I can't wait to share our cabin with you. I love you Bill. I'm tired."

Bill smiled and bent down and kissed her. "I love you Laura. Sleep, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be her when you wake up."


End file.
